Covenant Book 1 ( The Chosen One)
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Book 1 Same As The Movie-ish
1. Chapter 1 Moving, New School

**Violet Wenham**

"VI! Come on were going to be late and school already started!" My big sister Sarah yelled from downstairs. I sighed and took a last look at my powder blue room. Sarah is a year older than me. She has my mom blonde hair while I have my dad raven. Sarah has green eyes I have hazel. My big sister loves to party, I like to be my loner self and read. I scoff even though my sister loved to drag me out of the house. 'Vi you can't be locked in this room forever and expect to find someone that make you happy!' I smile remembering hearing my sisters footsteps rushing and pounding up the stairs while I'm in my bed already dressed which she never happen to realize, rushing through the door, grabbing my wrist and demanding that I have to come to whoever was throwing it at the time party. I'm just nodding to what ever nonsense that's coming out of her mouth. This was also the room where my sister would come in and cry her eyes out when her ass hole of boyfriends break her heart. "Vi!" I giggle and pick up my suitcase.

"I'm coming Sarah!" Now Sarah and I are going to this small ass town called Ipswitch. Now what scares me is I'm having these dreams, dreams on which I'm seeing this women giving birth and she's crying yelling she's a witch. Now see in this dream it's not from this year, not from the present, you can say past. How I know well... the women is wearing this long white gown and the women is not in a hospital. What is she in? It looks like a shack? The poor girl is scared out of her mind and scared of her baby. But then I'm quickly brought to this man and his name is John Puntam. According to this weird man the covenant that there are five families. Danvers, Simms, Parry and Garwin and the Puntamn line. That the women name or the baby girl should never be spoken of or the name should never be recorded only the birth. And the name is Moore, Violet Selene Moore. And that what scares me let me tell you a little secret my dad Alfred Caleb Moore married Sarah mom Debrah Marie Wenham. And when I ask why did my dad take her name he would tell me don't worry about it just enjoy my life before I have to learn to grow up. Huh!? That's what I said. John also said that Violet would fall for one of the four sons and the sixth which made me even more confused, will feel drawn to her too, but hoping that when his generation grows old enough he'll find this baby and kill her instead. I shiver. My name Violet and I'm a Moore so all I have to say is bring it. I set my bags in the back of the trunk and my dad pulled me into a hug and away from Sarah and Debbie.

"Now listen here, one you will fall in love with, one will be a protector and be stronger than ever, one will be your confident and one you will teach each other." He cupped my face. "Don't trust Collins." I pulled back.

"Dad?" He shook his head.

"I love you remember, now go!" I jumped at his tone and scurried into the seat next to Sarah. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"What was that about?" I shook my head and looked at my father who was on the phone with someone.

"Sarah pass me my sun glasses." She raised a brow but I raised mine and she didn't question but hurried to give them to me. I closed me eyes and breathed in and out before feeling my eyes cool. Now when Sarah asked me to sneak out with her at twelve I was struck by lighting and felt this power rush over me. 'Vi, your eyes are glowing blue!' Was what Sarah told me. Sarah knows all about my power. Daddy knows too he made sure I never use them, ' Only when your in trouble my girl and no more!' My father and I never had that daughter and father relationship after my thirteenth birthday.

'Yes Mrs. Danvers she's on her way, make sure you have the boys looking after her.' I sighed and let the power go and my eyes return to the hazel. Sarah nudge me as the car started. "He's talking to a Mrs. Danvers." Her eye brows furrowed.

"One of the Sons?" I nodded. She sighed. "Vi what's going to happen once we reached Ipswitch?" I felt coldness wash over me.

"Trouble, Death, and Love." She smiled at me.

"For who?" I smirked.

"The both of us." She giggled and I felt my eyes getting heavy so I rest my head on Sarah shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Danvers Home<strong>

The five sons of Ipswitch and their parents were sitting in the living room listening to the Mrs. Danvers conversation. Phone on the table Caleb mother was drinking and listening to Mr. Moore.

"She doesn't know what she's in for, and she doesn't know the you Reid are her life force." Reid scoff.

"Why didn't you tell her! She's been mine since Selene gave birth to the first baby girl Moore!" Caleb rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it's because I didn't want to tell my bug that the man that owns her heart, soul, body and practically married too is a play boy!" He yelled Reid growled and everyone jumped when the vase broke behind Pouges mom.

"I haven't stuck my dick in any girl for the past two weeks since I been told the women that's suppose to tame me is coming to Ipswitch!"

"Reid!" Everyone reprimand him. He just waved them off.

"That's good to knows make me feel a little bit better knowing my daughter has a little less chance on getting her heart broken." He sighed. "I mean it hurt her Garwin and I don't care what Sarah wants I'm pulling her out of that school and town and you can fucking suffer." We all sighed when a light broke. Tyler spoke up.

"So who's her protector?" Reid was up and pacing behind the couch.

"Pouge Parry is, he's next in line to ascend after Caleb. Caleb since you're the peace maker you'll be her confident, Because of Garwins playboy antics she will doubt them being together and lasting you would be the one to ease her mind, also you four sophomore year will be difficult I know all of you even your guardians cane feel a shift." They all um hm. Pouge spoke up next.

"Will I change?" It was his dad that answered.

"No son, you'll be able to feel who's in danger, your magic will only be stronger with her by your side or if your brothers are in danger." We nodded. We heard a glass clink.

"Caleb, when she needs you, you'll feel it, you will be able to read her and Reid mind when they're in need of help, this relationship must not be broken, little Violet and Garwin will become sick, first it'll be like a little cold, then flu like symptoms then your whole body will ache and heart." Evelyn pat her chest. Caleb sighed and the two boys Reid and Caleb nod at each other.

"Now, Simms you two are the babies you will learn from each other, teach each other, but she will always be a little stronger." Tyler nodded. We heard Alfred sigh. "Now when you two.." We heard him guzzle what ever he was drinking. "Well when you two become intimate." He growled out and everyone was squirming besides Reid who smirked. "Will become stronger and tune in to each other emotions and thoughts.."

"Can I ask why?" His mom asked.

"It's so god forbid anything happens to her, Reid will be able to tell his brothers and they can get her out of every situation she's in." They all nodded. "Now I want you boys to look after Sarah too, they not really sisters but they're as close as any sisters can be." He sighed. "Sarah know." They all gasped.

"My Vi told her didn't she?" Reid asked.

"Yes but on accident, my two girls snuck out." Reid laughed. "Sarah was having boy problems and just had to go." The women in the room nod their head, "They were out and well, you four know what happened." They nodded and winced.

"Will she know were suppose to be together?"

"She'll be able to tell the minute you walk into the room." We heard a car start up. "That's them, they just left, protect my girls with your life." And he hung up.

"Did you really stop sleeping with girls?" Caleb asked. Tyler laughed.

"Yea, he's been playing with himself." Reid just gave him the finger.

"I tried, but I just can't anymore." The adults laughed.

"That my boy is because you belong to her now, your.." Mr. Parry pointed to Reid groin. "Belongs to only her, remember body and life." He nod his head towards the front door and his wife and him left.

"You hit the stage where your whole body accept her, your ready to settle down." Mrs. Danvers said.

"I'm only sixteen!" He shout,

"And were not asking to marry Violet right away or to pop out some babies." And she walked off to the bar.

"Keep that anger in check son, you can't afford to loose her." And his mom and dad left. Caleb nod his head towards the stairs and they walked into Caleb room.

"You ok?" The three asked the blonde.

"Yea, it's just from what I've been told about her, she doesn't party like I like too, she shy and…"

"Total opposite of you?" Pouge said,

"You do realize the women you hook up with have her color hair and are somewhat innocent?" Reid shot up and his face was washed in shock and his jaw was hanging. The guys laughed and pat him on his back.

"Maybe she'll help you stop using?" Caleb laughed as Reid gave him the finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet<strong>

I was shaken awake by Sarah. "Come Vi!" I stretched and help get the bags. I slept the whole way to the air port and the way to our new home for the next three years. I had a dream of my first time and it was beautiful. But what I was upset about was I couldn't see the man face only his voice and him telling me he loves me. I smile remembering the dream when I was nudge. "Come on silly!" I giggled and followed her into the building. There was students every where going to classes and what it looks like skipping. I felt a shiver run through me and I quickly turn around and there was four very sexy men standing by lockers and their eyes was settled on my. "Violet!" I snapped out of it and Sarah followed my gaze and she gasped,

"Sons of Ipswitch!" We both said. My eyes settled on a blonde and his never left mine and I felt the cool sensation in my eyes and I turn to hide it. "Sarah!" She gasped and pulled me into a corner blocking my gaze. "The blonde he's the one I know it sister." She squealed.

"This is exciting!" Down the hall the boys where trying to look into the crowd for them.

_"Do you see her?"_ They shook their heads. "Is my eyes back to their color?" The life forces asked.

"Yea." The brothers and Sarah said, Sarah pulled me away from the wall and we looked back at them.

"What should we do?" Sarah asked. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"My body is telling me to go to him, but my head and what's really important right now is telling me another, we need our map and schedule Sar." She sighed and nod.

"Hopefully we'll see them again?" I smiled at them.

"Yea me too." We turned and continued to the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

We all hid our faces towards the locker to use, so we can hear what the girls are saying,

_"My body is telling me to go to him, but my head and what's really important right now is telling me another. We need our map and schedule Sar." Sarah sighed._

_"Hopefully we'll see them again?"_ We all heard her smile.

_"Yea me too."_ We heard their footsteps get away. I groan.

"When the hell do me knees buckle. My knees don't fucking buckle!" They all laughed.

"Damn the life force is strong." I slam my locker.

"We'll see Violet again there's a party tonight and mom talk to Provost Higgins to make sure one of them room with Kate." Caleb said. Pouge raised his eye brow.

"Who do you think will win that?" And before one of us can say anything we got our answer.

"That's so unfair how do you get a room to yourself!" We smirked Sarah's rooming with Kate.

_"That's good for me I might be quiet and not the party type but that doesn't mean I won't knock some prissy bitch on her ass if they annoy me."_ I smirked.

"I think I'm in love." I was pushed by the boys. But we all held our breath when Aaron toy step in there way.

_"Is it true you two are from New York?" The snotty bitch asked. Violet tilt her head an picked up a curl off Kira shoulder._

_"Is it true your not a natural red head." She looked at Sarah. "Blonde? I'm going with Blonde." Sarah looked away laughing. Kira glared and walked away. I placed a hand on my heart._

"Yep in love." I sagged against the locker. The boys just sniggered. "Lets get to class." I told them when we heard the bell ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet<strong>

The day was ok say the least. The bitch never got the chance to bother us again since Sarah and I unpacked. I met Sarah roommate Kate who we found out was dating one of the sons. And since she clicked with Sarah so well she invited both of us to the party. She had us at. 'The Sons are always there' I got dressed in short shorts and a black tube top with a little sweater going over it. My hair was in curls and instead of heels like Sarah wore I wore ankle boots. We were at the party the three of us enjoying each other company when I heard someone holler in the distance and as I glanced that way I see two figures on a hill. I shrugged and continued dancing. Several minutes later I shivered. Kate laughed.

"Cold?" I smiled. And grabbed the cup she gave me.

"You can say that." Sarah smirked at me and point. I followed and in the distance seen four figures.

"OK give us the scoop who's here?" Sarah asked. Kate placed her hand on our shoulders.

"Ok see that guy in the letterman jacket, that's Aaron Abott." She snarled. "He treats girls like dirt." I glared at him. My eyes settled on someone walking in the crowd.

"Who's that?" She looked.

"A new guy." She giggled. When I got a good luck at him I shivered, "He's looking at you Vi!" I gave them a fake smiled. He's not the one I'm looking for,

"Yo! Caleb!" We watched as Kate head swung over and she smiled.

"Their here." My head did the same and I smiled when he came into view. I watch him smirk, we watch as Kate bounce over to her boyfriend and after they kiss she turn to us. "Guys this is Sarah and Violet, Girls.." And before she can say anything,

"Sons of Ipswitch." I said. I held out my hand to him. "Violet." He took it and brought it to his lips.

"Reid." I smiled and like a magnet our bodies moved closer. I smiled when I seen Sarah and Caleb couldn't take their eyes off of each other, I coughed, "And you three?" I intertwined my fingers with the hand Reid was keeping a tight grip on.

"Pouge…Caleb…Tyler." I giggled but it stopped when Kira step between Caleb and my sister. I moved a little forward.

"Caleb." I rolled my eyes. I smirked when his eyes stayed on Sarah, "How's your summer?" He was stuttering.

"Uh…" And when she seen her gaze wasn't on her she turned to Sarah and I moved away from Reid to stand between the two. She smirked when she seen me,

"I'm…" I smirked.

"Slut…hi Violet…" And I point my thumb towards my sister. "Sarah." She dropped her hand and smirked. I can see from the corner of my eyes the boys was smirking.

"Yes, from the Boston public." I smiled sweetly "Tell me how it goes getting into Spencer from the Boston public."

"Hey…" Caleb started but I raised my hand. And stared at her.

"We worked our ass off to get here, but you laid on your back." Oh! Was heard around the party. She went to hit me and the boys moved closer and before I or the Sons can do anything her boy toy step in.

"Why don't we all calm down here." He laughed and turned towards me. "Sweetheart I think you owe Kira an apology." I tilt my head.

"Theses poser makes me want to puke." Reid step forward.

"Is that so." I grabbed his hand and felt him calm down. "No I think your bitch owe my…Violet an apology." I smirked.

"Nah I was just speaking the truth, and I don't understand this loyalty when you were banging a brunet before you got here." Kira glared at her boytoy before turning her cold gaze to me leaving. Aaron was going to take a step closer but the new guy step in.

"Whoa!" And pushed Aaron back. "You really going to show everyone here how much of a dick you're by hitting a women, I mean your…girl….bed buddy was being bitchy." I felt someone use and I watched as Reid eyes turn back and he pulled me back as the guy puked. I leaned against Reid amused. When the party suddenly got quiet.

"Yo party need to wrap up Jeff just spotted three cop cars heading our way!" The DJ told us. I hand each of them my number and gave Reid a kiss that left him speechless and his friends laughing grabbing my sisters hand and Kate leaving them behind.

"Oh my god you just kissed him!" Sarah squealed. I laughed and Kate was quiet.

"You know his reputation right?" I stopped.

"What?" She shrugged.

"He sleeps with any women that gives in to him." Sarah and I shared a look and I sighed. As I got into the car I watched as the boys got into the car next to us. Sarah kept turning the key and it kept clicking. I got out and I saw Reid looking at us.

"What's wrong?" I lift the hood and look in.

"It won't start." He gazed at me.

"I was talking about you, I can feel your weariness with me when not even a few seconds ago you were kissing me?" I sighed.

"Reid come on!" He flipped them off.

"I heard something." He growled.

"I'm not like that anymore, and you know why." I nodded and continued to look in the car.

"How long?" He was confused before getting what I was saying.

"Two weeks." I raised a brow.

"Tell me you would never look at another girl or try to sleep with one." He cup the right side of my cheek.

"I couldn't sleep with another girl if I even tried…" I smiled using when I heard the cops getting closer.

"I'm trusting you Reid, no matter this…destiny or what ever bull shit or not…" I ran my fingers through my hair. "This thing is inevitable but I will fight it if you fuck up." He smirked.

"The only women that's going to be withering underneath me from now on is you baby." I shivered and looked over at the boys.

"I want to date, get to know each other bull shit." I nod towards the three teenagers. "Your boys are getting a little antsy." I kissed him again. "I'll see you tomorrow." And got back in and telling Sarah to book it watching as the boys lead the police a different way.


	2. Chapter 2 Life Force

**Violet**

I was walking with Chase Kate and my sister back their dorms before I hit mine. I look at Chase and my heart beat faster and not the good kind either. There's something dark about him and what my father said to me flash through my head. 'Don't trust Collins!' I shake my head once I heard Sarah start talking.

"It looks like we beat everyone here?" The building was empty dark and cold. And I have a feeling something is going to happen and bad. We all came to a halt at room 114.

"Well this is us." Kate told Chase and I. For some reason I don't understand why Kate was so interested with Chase, Pouge will be heart-broken if anything happen between these two. And I watch as his gaze land on Kate shoulder and I gasp and step back moving Sarah with me not realizing the smirk on his face.

"Oh…let me get that for you." I shared a look with Sarah. I lowered my voice making sure the other two don't hear.

"Stay away from him ok, or make sure Kate or one of the sons are with you." I raise my head to make sure she was getting what I was saying. "Remember what I said about spiders." She nod and fear was rolling off her in waves.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all." Sarah just went with it so no suspicion was rised. Kate gave him a smoldering look.

"No it just transferred in." She then glanced at me when I made a face and shook her head before saying. "The three of us are going into town tomorrow, why don't you join us." He smirked.

"No problem." His gaze then settled on me. "Why don't I walk you to your dorm, you don't know if their any crazies running around at one am in the morning." I smiled and nod at the girls before the two of us began or way down the hallway. "Afraid of spiders huh?" I pulled the keys out of my pocket so I won't have to wait another second outside my door with him.

"Uh yea, use to have nightmares about them all the time." He laughed. "So where did you transfer or came from?" He sighed.

"I was on my way here actually when my parents died." I stopped grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry." And continued. "I know how it feels loosing a parent. My mom passed away too, uh I don't really know the reason just from what I heard she was scared to death." His eyes brow rose.

"Scared to death!?" I nod.

"Couldn't believe it either, it's strange I always thought that if it wasn't old age it'll be a car crash or hit and run." I shrugged. "But no she was scared to death." I opened my door when we reached it and turned to him. "This is me I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He nodded giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"See you tomorrow." I smiled and watched as he walked away.

"What was he doing here?" I jumped and threw my purse at Reid when I saw him there on my bed. " I walked over and gave him a kiss before taking off my sweater and siting next to him.

"He walked Sarah and Kate to their dorm, then me." I shrugged. "So what're you doing here?" I smirked.

"Making sure you were ok." I laughed.

"Well as you can see I'm fine." He nodded and stood up. "But I didn't say you had to leave talk to me, I know you know more about what's happening between us and from what Kate tells me your not into relationships." He scoffed.

"Don't listen to everything Kate tells you, she's pissed that it's you I'm actually willing to date." I raised a brow getting up and taking off my shirt hearing him swallow the spit and smirking. "Uh-uh Kate and I slept together and she wanted something more." I pulled a tank top out my draw.

"And…?"

"And of course I said no, I think she was just wanted to date one of the sons." I turn to watch him as I took off my shorts to put on cotton ones. "You're a tease." And I giggled.

"Well Kate got her wish she dating Pouge." He nodded.

"She said she loves him but…"

"You think she's lying?' He nod and pulled me down next to him. I used so my hair was clean and in a ponytail. "I think your right." His eyes widen.

"You do?" I nodded. "Why?" I can see the relief that someone believe him and the worry for his brother.

"You know the new guy yea?" He nodded. And I started taking off his gloves, then his vest he wore over his shirt.

"The one." He licked his lips. "The one that got between you and Aaron." I smiled.

"Don't worry, this is not leading towards sex." I giggled at his pout. "But yea, Kate was flirting with him and I mean hardcore flirt." I removed his t-shirt and whistled. He smirked.

"See something you like." I just threw his shirt at him. He laughed. "So she flirted with him?' I nodded. "Slut." I gasped and hit his arm. And I froze. "What?" I got up and left the room. "Vi!?" I heard him following me.

"It's Sarah I can feel her panicking." He nodded and we rushed towards the girls wash room. As we got closer to the door we heard glass breaking. "Sarah!?" We both ran in and she was kneeling next to glass and I looked up and I seen where it came from but I felt someone was with us. "Someone is here." Reid grabbed both our arms and dragged us out of the room. I glanced at the door looking both ways down the hall before using and placing my hands on the door. "Show me." And the three of us watched as this misty figure was following my sister since she left the room and before it can show anymore Reid and I felt someone use and like glass the image shattered.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. "That was awesome, but don't use too much.." I smiled at him.

"Us girls won't age like you guys, but your right Caleb will be on my ass." He smirked then looked weary towards my sister.

"I know." She told him. He nodded. She point at his naked chest. "Do I want to know?" We both smirked.

"Sis when and if we have sex, you'll be the first to know." She smirked and said her goodbyes. I sighed.

"We have to tell Caleb." He said. I nodded.

"I know now you and I are going to have a talk about us.' He groaned but followed anyway. As we got back to the room I motion with my hand for him to get under the covers.

"I'm not one for pillow talk." I laughed.

"Well, it's something new try it you might like it." I laid next to him. "So do I expect you to be gone by morning?" He smirked.

"Nah." I laughed. "Now, according to your dad."

"What!? Dad?" His eyes widen.

"Oops! Yea your dad knew." I rolled my eyes. "Were life forces." I sat up.

"I know about that I read it some where." I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's like soul mates, but you breath the pattern I breath, you can tell my emotions and practically were married. Of sorts." He nodded and sat up with me.

"Yup pretty much." He looked at me. "You not having any seconds thoughts because…" I shook my head.

"It's just you can't really lie to me you know so if you ever…" he kissed me.

"Why do you think I'll cheat on you?" He wasn't angry just very curious.

"I've seen my sister how she reacts when the guy she just had sex with cheats on her like this." And I snap my fingers. "So quickly, I've seen how badly a girl reacts when the man she loves or committed her life to leaves her like it was nothing, and your reputation Reid are just like those. You hit it then leave." I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "And what you guys never understand or forget is we have feelings too." I turned away from him and I felt him lay down next to me and wrap his arm around me pulling me against his chest.

"You sound like your speaking from experience?" I shook my head.

"I sometime can hear people thoughts and the cruel thing guys say and the girls sadness thoughts and voice….." I sighed. "I watched as my mom and dad tried to make it work when she found lipstick stains or got the usual I'm working late." I turned to face him. "She tried to commit suicide and I was the one that found her." His eyes widen and he placed his head on my shoulder.

"I can't cheat on you Vi." I ran my fingers through his hair ignoring him.

"I'm trusting you please Reid don't loose my trust." I felt him kiss my shoulder and I was out.


	3. Chapter 3 Darklings

**I was able to update enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Ipswitch<strong>

At the Danvers home and cross town at Spencer school there was someone using and using meaning the gift the man or shockingly women receive on their thirteenth birthday. But what no one understands is that when you just get a taste of it. When your eighteen you get your full power and you have to use it wisely or else no matter your age the gift is sucking the life out of you. So this man, women is sending two darkling's. One of the poor boy that was killed for the hell of it and one of the poor Miss Moore mother. The two teenagers woke up gaping and one check to see if her companion is still with her and he is but sleeping soundly. While the other teen is wondering who the hell would be using at three am in the morning.

"Damn it Reid!" But Caleb couldn't be more wrong. Both teenagers check their phone seeing now messages scared they slowly look around the room. Violet gasped at what she was seeing.

"Mom!?" The darkling smiled at her and slowly walked closer to the bed. While the other let out a groan lifting it's arm and pointing to the school building Caleb can see from his window. Violet gasped as the creature got closer. She turned to Reid shaking him. "Reid!" She was getting frantic because it was getting closer. "Babe please wake up!" She continued shaking him but screamed and fell off the bed when she seen another darkling the same one Caleb seen laying where Reid just were. She pushed her way into a corner and buried her head in her legs that was resting up against her chest.

"Violet!" She heard someone yell her name. And she screamed again when the two darkling's groaned and vanished. 'Violet! They're gone!" I raised my head looking around the room and jumped when I heard pounding at my door.

"It's Pouge and Caleb, on the phone." Reid pulled me into his arms and answered the door. Tyler came in and looked around then his gaze land on me. "Yea she seen it."

'Shit!' Was heard coming through the phone. Reid scoffed.

"There was two." Tyler eyes widen.

'What do you mean two!?' The three sons asked. Reid sighed and lead me back to bed before turning towards Tyler. "I mean there was some kid…"

"He was the one I saw.' Caleb interrupted.

'And some women."

"It was my mom." I sobbed out. 'Shit!' they all said.

"You know a darkling…" Reid growled cutting Pouge off.

"We know." He told them. Caleb sighed over the phone.

'I thought it was you Reid I'm sorry." Reid laughed.

"You really think I'll torment my girlfriend like that?" Tyler eyebrow rose but Reid just waved him off. "I like to do some freaky things but that's in the bedroom." They all groaned.

"TMI!" Caleb growled over the phone.

"How did Pouge know?" Pouge scoffed.

"Not only can I feel someone use, I felt Violet panic and can practically hear her heart beating over here, I'm the one that called Caleb." Caleb sighed.

"And the guy who died pointed to the school so I thought something was up." Violet sighed and sat up.

"Do you think it was the guy after my sister?" The phone was silent and they two gut looked at me.

"Possible." Tyler said.

"And baby girl you can't keep using like that." She rolled her eyes at Caleb causing Reid to snicker.

"I'll be fine Caleb, besides I'm only sixteen no where close to ascending, and the girls don't age." They grumbled.

"What happens then?" Tyler asked. They all listened.

"The more chance they loose to conceive a child." The boys gasped. "That's the reason it's rare for a girl to be born with the power." They all sighed. "I'm tired, I'm ok so can we all go back to sleep." She asked. Reid walked over to get back into bed with me while I laughed at Tyler face which caused Reid to look up giving him the finger and telling him to 'Get the fuck out.'

* * *

><p><strong>Violet<strong>

I was woken to Reid kissing my shoulder. I smiled and kissed his head. Which cause him to lift his and we were making out. I let him put his hand under my shirt and I was panting which he seemed to enjoy because he started grinding his morning wood into me causing me to groan. And as we started taking clothes off I scream seeing the same darkling again. Reid cursed and growled. I put my head in my hands.

"Again! And why me!" My eyed then widen.

"What?!" He asked. 'I'm hoping when my generation grows, he will find the girl and kill her!' I shook my head.

"It's the sixth family." I said. His eye brow flew up.

"The other son!?" I nodded and took his hand.

"My dream, John Puntamn said he hope his generation finds me and kills me." His eyes widen and he was on the phone with his brothers. I watch as he put it on speaker and the boys picked up except Caleb.

"Where's golden boy?" He asked. I felt he was going to use so I held up my hands to stop him and did it instead. He gave me a kiss.

"Hold on my phones beeping." Pouge said.

"So what's the reason you called?" Tyler asked.

"When Parry and golden boy return I'll have Vi tell you." I got up and dressed myself. As I was straitening my hair my phone rang. "I'm…" I nodded. All we heard was panting.

"Dude!" I said. Everyone laughed.

"No the darkling showed itself again." I sighed.

"Yea I know." The panting stopped. "It was the kid again?" Caleb panted out a yea. "Ok who ever this is going after me I can see." I placed my iron down. "But you Caleb?" Reid sat down on my bed tying his shoes.

"I'm ascending in a few weeks." I looked at Reid and he nodded.

"Shit! So who ever this not only wants me dead." Reid yelled at them to shut up. "But he want your power too."

'Wait why does he want you dead?" Tyler asked. I sighed and kept my eyes on Reid.

"The baby that was born that everyone fears is me." They all gasped.

"How is that possible, she was born.."

"I know, but her name was Violet Selena Moore." Reid eyes widen.

"They think you're her, well…" I nod letting him know I got what he was saying.

"But that's not the only thing John Puntam said that it was be his blood…uh…generation that'll kill me." I took a seat next to Reid. "And he is suppose to fall for me too."

"That's impossible!" Pouge said.

"That's true the was no record of their being two life forces." Caleb added. My phone beeped.

"Shit I'm suppose to go with my sister Kate and Chase shopping."

"Chase!?" They all said. I said yea. Reid scoffed.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight if this sixth family bs is trying to kill you." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I can think of some things to do." He smirked and the guys groaned. I squealed as he grabbed me and maneuvered us so I was underneath him.

"Hang up!" He told them and we made out not going any further

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

After our make out session we got ourselves ready to get to school. I watched as she checked she had everything and an extra scrunchie on her wrist. I wrap my arm around her and made our way down the hall and out the building to the main building. I felt her shifting and she gave me a piece of paper that had her schedule. I looked it over and smirked.

"You have classes with the sons babe." She smiled.

"Good I didn't want to be all alone in class." I scoffed.

"Like as if your going to be alone, if the sons aren't with you the Sarah and Kate will be." She nodded and rest her head on my shoulder. As we made it out the front door Tyler was already there waiting for us.

"Jesus it's cold." I smirked and nibbled on her neck.

"I can think of a few things to warm you up." She giggled.

"I can think of a few things too." I groaned and Tyler rolled his eyes at us.

"Get in the damn car love birds before you make me puke." I laugh as my girl gave baby boy the finger. He just smirked at her and made his way over to the driver side. As he started the car he asked.

"Do you have any classes with us, or your sister?" She moved her gaze from the window.

"Yupp, I don't know about my sister though." She sighed. "I feel horrible I haven't spend anytime with her, and ditched her and Kate." I turn in the passenger seat to look at her.

"Does she know about the darklings?" She shook her head.

"I want to." I nod and faced the front of the car. We pulled up and I took her hand as we got out and into the building. As I and my group was putting our things away Brittney leaned against Pouge locker eye fucking me.

"Hi Reid." I heard a locker slam and I watch as Violet walk away and Sarah calling her name running after her.

"Bye Nicky." I heard her scoff and the guys snicker.

"It's Brittney!" I waved my hand showing I didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet<strong>

"Violet!" I heard my sister call my name. I needed to get out of there. I was told by Kate and the sons about my boyfriend reputation and I was told by him too. I know were life forces and there's no possible way he can cheat ever but I heard it all before. I may never have a boyfriend but I watch my mom and Sarah weep over daddy/boyfriend. "Vi! You know his reputation you can't keep getting upset or run away when his flavors of the month flaunt themselves at him!" I sigh.

"I know Sarah but I can't help it ok!" I pulled her arm and drag her into a empty classroom. "I watch my mom commit suicide over my father. I watch you cry over the assholes that hurt you!" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I won't be one of the mopey girls that gets depressed when their boyfriends break up or cheat on them." She gave me a sad smile.

"Do you regret he's your life force?" She asked neither of us know of the four ears listening at the door.

"No!." I sighed and placed my bag on the table. "I like Reid a lot, he's a bad boy that can get any girl he wants just by smiling." I smiled. "I'm the good girl that's suppose to change him." We jumped when we heard someone clear their throat and I smirked when Reid swaggered over.

"I welcome the changes." I kissed him while everyone else made gagging noises. "Now be a good girl and tell your sister." Sarah eyebrow furrowed.

"Tell me what?" I sighed and told her all about Caleb and I visit with the darklings "What is a darkling?"

"It's dark magic and the form of the dead." Caleb told her. Sarah looked at me and I nodded. She came towards me and hugged me. The bell rung and we made our way towards class finding out Sarah has all her classes with us too. As Sarah and I were walking to the teacher to introduce ourselves I felt Sarah tap my arm looking over I see Aaron and his buddies making indecent hand motion at us. I quickly look away before Reid or the sons figure out what were looking at.

"Here's the assignment were working on now, I happen to give you cliff notes since we will be moving on to something new next week." The class were in is English and the teacher which is a he walked to his desk roaming around it. "And here is your two text book and assigned seats. Fuck! That means I won't be near Reid but at least I'll be closer to some of the sons. Sarah and I took our books and papers and I sat with Pouge while she took a seat next to Tyler. I pout at Reid which made him chuckle. "Now class I want you all to say hello to the Wenham sisters." Sarah and I blushed at the wolf whistles.

"Hey baby." Aaron said to us.

"Watch it Abott!" Reid growled. The teacher told the two to calm down and Aaron just winked and blew a kiss at me causing Pouge to tense and Reid snapping his pencil in half.

"Now are you two finish?" Reid just glared at the teacher while Aaron smirked. "Now! Open your textbook to page 74 and read the chapter, the chapter you'll be reading is a sort of introduction to what we'll be discussing next week, and for homework I want a paragraph on one of the names I'll be putting up on the board." I got to reading and it talking about the most successful horror book/movie that happen to scare and make us sick. I look at the board and write Stephen King down. He was the shit and it seemed like my man agrees.

"Yea Stephen King was the shit!, It man." I giggle while the sons just shake their heads at him. While I finished the chapter I look over the cliff notes ugh! They're going over romance thank god I got here late.

"Violet." I look up and the teacher was calling me over. Sarah and the sons were watching.

"Yes Mr. Fringe?"

"Those cliff notes I gave you make sure your sister, and you study them." I raise a brow and he chuckled. "I know you guys just arrived but it doesn't excuse you two from taking the test next two classes." I mentally roll my eyes but nodded. I roll my eyes at the guys and Reid just smirked at me. But my view of him was blocked by Aaron the prick.

"So my friends and I are heading to Nicky's tonight care to be my date." I smiled.

"Sorry but no." I turned him around and pointed to Reid who was shaking with fury. "You see that sexy blonde over there?" He raised a brow.

"Garwin?" I nodded.

"He's my boyfriend." His eyebrow rose to his hairline and he burst out laughing making me take a step back.

"Babe, Garwin is only using you baby he'll bang you then drop you." He was still laughing as he went back to his seat. I was glaring at him while the sons and my sister was watching me. Would he leave me after I take that step with him. I thought as I was walking back to my seat and yelp when I heard Caleb in my head.

_**"Don't even dare, you know better to listen to that shit head!" I glanced at him and nod.**_

"Miss Wenham?" I jump again and smile at the teacher.

"Sorry saw a bug." He gave me a strange look and the bell rang. Sarah walked over to me.

"You ok?" I nodded and watched as Aaron winked at me.

"It was something that dick said to me and your boyfriend talked me down." She blushed.

"Your ok, with Caleb and I?" I gave her a weird look.

"Why won't I be?" She shrugged. "Sarah I seen the way Caleb looks at you, and I think he's good for you." She squealed and hugged me. As we descend the stairs I see the sons waiting for us at the door. As I got to Reid I kissed him.

"What did that prick say?" I sighed, "Nope don't do that tell me?" He said as we were walking to our next class before lunch.

"He said you'll bang me before finding your next flavor of the month." He growled and I tugged on his hand.

"Stop, I can't let my fears and what happened with my mom and Sarah come between us." He kissed me and we continued our way to chemistry. "And what the hell or who is Nicky?" He laughed.

"It's a place we hang out." I nodded and before I can introduce myself to the teacher he pulled me back. "And the boys and I are going tonight we want you Wenhams to join us." He kissed my nose then slapped my ass. "Wear something sexy!" He called over his shoulder. I heard Sarah giggle and I pushed her. Her and I watched the boys sit as close to each other as they can and another male or female next to them. After making introduction again Mrs. White said we can join anyone and luck happens to fail me because I can see the satisfied smirk on Abott face when Sarah took a seat next to some raven haired girl.

"Sup babe." I glared at him.

"Call me babe again and I'm cutting off your dick." I smirked when he paled. "Lets see you use it on the skanks you take to the supply closet." The shock left his face and the sleazy smirk took over.

"You have spunk I like it." The rest of the class went by uneventful. Aaron tried every fucked up line he can spout and when that didn't work he tried telling me what he'll do to me if he can get me alone and under him. I can feel the boys using to calm down Reid. I feel bad because he's not use to the anger or jealousy. As soon as the bell rung I was pack up and made my way to Reid.

"Let me kill him!" I shook my head no.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

I was pissed I not only through out the class can I feel my girl anger and how uncomfortable she is but also hear his remarks. I'm getting even angrier that my brothers are in my head trying to calm me down. The bell rung singling it was time to leave, meaning I can get my girl and make our way towards lunch. I heard her chair, then her feet making her way towards me.

"Let me kill him!" I tell her. She shook her head no.

"He's not worth it." And she cupped my face. "I want you." And she lowered her voice. "Your my life force not that prick." And she smirked. "Besides, I threaten to cut off his dick." My eyes widen and I laughed while kissing her. I threw my arm over her shoulder.

"God I wish I seen his face." She laughed.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria, I have to put my books away." She kissed me and I watch her ass sway down the hallway. I felt a smack on the back of my head.

"Come on I'm hungry." Tyler said. The boys, Sarah and I walked towards the caf. When I was blocked by Nicky again or was it Brittney.

"Hi Reid." I roll my eyes and walked around her till she grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Your just going to leave me hanging like and not even kiss me?" She has that pout and was twirling a piece of hair on her finger. I smirked.

"Sorry Nicky." She glared.

"Brittney!" I shrugged.

"Yea what ever, but I'm seeing someone and I care a lot about her so…" And I pulled my arm from her and started moving to catch up with the guys and girl. She step in my way again with the pout still on her face.

"We ha fun didn't we." She was eye fucking me again. "I know I enjoyed it." She went to touch my chest but a hand intercept it.

"I believe my boyfriend dissed you sweet heart." I smirked at my girl and wrap my arm around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder. Brittney gave Violet a cold glare.

"I suggest you leave." I told her. "And make sure you tell the rest of the sluts I'm off the market." She huffed and walked away.

"The messes you get yourself into Garwin." I twirl her so she was looking at me.

"You're the only one I want." I kissed her. "It's not my problem I'm that good in the sack." She rolled her head.

"You have the ego the size of fucking Texas." I laughed and the both of us sat at the table with the group.

"You guys good?" Caleb asked.

"Yea, slut gone, got my girl, and I'm ready to eat I'm starving." Vi hit my arm and I just smirked and kissed her cheek.

"I can go for a burger and some fries." My girl said.

"Thank god!." She gave me a weird look. "You not like the bitched who eat salad to watch their figure." Sarah laughed and Violet smirked.

"What?" The sons asked. The sisters got up. And Sarah smirked at Reid.

"Vi does yoga." They laughed as I groaned.

"Dude!" They said.

"I'm so fucking lucky." They nodded.

"Hi baby!" I rolled my eyes when Kate came over and kissed Pouge and walked off towards the girls. I followed my gaze and saw Chase and Vi in a conversation.

"What do you guys think of the new guy?" They raised their brow and followed my sight. "Vi said he's been hanging around Kate a lot." Pouge glared and I raised my hands. I watch as the three girl plus Chase walk over to the table.

"Here you go." She set a tray of burger fries and pie. I look at her and she has the same expect the apple replaces the pie. I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you baby."

"So I heard you guy are going to Nicky's?" I glance at Vi and she shrugged and mouthed what.

"Yes it's our little tradition we started since last year, we go every Tuesdays and Friday's" Kate told him.

"Oh!?" And she smiled at him while drinking her water. "Am I invited?"

"Sure." I raised my brow at Pouge and he mentally gave me the finger. "I mean your new, it'll be the sisters first time being there too." Chase gaze settled on Vi.

"Your going to be there?" He said taking a bite of his pizza. She nodded. I watch the convo while eating.

"Yea, I mean I'm the one that mention us going." She took a sip of my soda. "And like Kate said you new and I think it's a good way to make friends." He smiled and continued eating. I glanced at him then at they guys.

"We'll be there at nine." Tyler said. I felt Vi move and she put her legs on top of mine. The rest of the day went fine except when Aaron tried every chance he got to piss the sons off. Right now the boys and I are at Nicky's waiting for the girls and Chase to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4 Nicky's

**Violet**

Us three girls were at the dorms, well my dorm getting ready for Nicky's. Nicky's is practically a bar for teens. Nicky's is run well by Nicky, who is on the chubby side and according to Kate one tough son of a bitch. Kate said he doesn't fuck around with anybody and he gets brownie points from me because he can't stand Aaron Abbott. I was now only in my undergarments looking in my closet wondering what to wear.

"Ok girls Reid said sexy." I wave my hand at my closet. "Help my find sexy." They looked at each other and giggled making there way over to me. "I want falling out of your chair drooling sexy." Sarah eyes bugged.

"Vi!" I gave her a smirk. "I like this new you." I blew her a kiss and Kate took ok denim shorts a fancy black tube tope and wedges while I grabbed my black jacket.

"I like it." We all changed did our hair and make up when there was a knock on the door. "I thought we were meeting the boys there?" Kate smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask but Chase is going to be riding wit us there." I paused and looked at Sarah. I smiled.

"Ok." I answered the door and Chase was there looking hot in his tight v neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black boots. "Al your missing is the…" And he laughed as he brought out the leather jacket he was hiding by the way he was leaning on the door. I smiled and looked back at the girls. "You two ready?" They nodded I walked back to get my jacket and the four of us made our way towards my car. Which is a jeep renegade in powder blue. As we got closer to the bar we can hear the music thumping. I parked next to Tyler hummer and watched as teens enter and exit the bar. I looked at Sarah and smiled. "I like it." She was giggling and took mine and Kates hand leaving Chase to follow. As we walked in I look around and I point out the boys to the girls. I walked over and I can see Reid drooling over my legs.

"Damn babe." I smirked and watched in satisfaction his mouth dropping open. He growled and puled me to where I was straddling him. "My god those legs in those shorts and the shoes just make them." I felt his hand travel up my legs. "And your boobs."

"Reid!" He just gave them the finger and kissed me. I fixed myself so that I was facing my friends. I watched as Pouge took his jacket off and Chase making a fool out of himself doing the same.

"So what do we do here?" I asked over the music. I felt Reid playing with my hair that's down in beach waves.

"Well there's pool, foosball, and as you can see." Tyler pointed and I followed all I see are teenagers grinding against each other. I smirked at Sarah. I felt my hips being tapped and it's Reid wanting me to get up. "Sarah do you want anything?" She shook her head. "Babe?"

"Get us a burger and fries we'll share it." I nodded and left with Pouge.

"So Reid told me you think Chase has a thing for Kate." I froze but he just smirked. "I think your right." I gave him a sad smile.

"I don't think she'll do anything." He gave me a disbelief look.

"It won't be the first time she cheated." My jaw dropped.

"Then why the hell are you with her!?" He just shrugged.

"I love her." I smiled and squeezed his arm. I see the man Kate told me about.

"Ok what can I get you kids?" Nicky asked.

"Two burgers and fries, um and a root beer." And Pouge added a coke.

"Nicky, I want you to meet my friend Violet." Nicky nod his head at me and I walked around the bar and he held out a hand.

"Nicky." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Violet, but everyone calls me Vi." He smiled and hand me our stuff I pass Pouge a basket and his soda.

"Come with me." I nodded. And we met up with my boyfriend and Tyler. Reid gave me a kiss and stole a fry. "I'm surprise you two aren't playing anyone?" He told them. But they didn't answer and Pouge and I followed their gaze and I rolled my eyes. It was Natty Smith bending over ordering a drink.

"Blue cotton." Tyler said and I laughed and it got louder when his cheeks turned pink.

"Pink lace." My man said.

"Black thong." I shook my head and put down a twenty and watched as their eyes bugging out of their head.

"Gentleman with that skirt Natty Smith, that's her name Tyler." I smirked. "She not wearing any." They didn't move to find out so I lowered my head enough to see and used. As her skirt flew up all you seen were her ass. I was laughing when I took the money and walked towards the table still laughing.

"What's so funny?" The girls asked. I told them it was nothing when I watch Sarah looking around.

"What the hell just happened?" I smirked. Kate just looked around.

"What?" She asked. Sarah scoffed.

"While your man is over at the pool tables us two are watching our men have fun." I was going through my purse grabbing Sarah hand and moved towards the jukebox.

"We need to show these men how the publics party." I told her and she giggled. "Ah!" I pressed for Joan Jett and I love rocking roll played. Gathering everyone attention. Sarah grabbed me and we were dancing against each other till she pulled Caleb over and I watched Pouge move back to Kate and Chase standing by the foos ball table. I grabbed his hand and we were dancing and singing.

"I love rock n roll…" I laughed and it stopped when we heard glass breaking and I see Reid face red and I got scared thinking he was angry at me but his attention was focused on Aaron. I watch as Caleb called for Pouge and I moved to Sarah.

"Get Kate and wait for me and the boys by my car." She nodded and I walked out back. Aaron and his boys were out there and so was mine.

"He made the shot dick head!" I smirked at Tyler. "You bet that he couldn't and he did!" I was leaning against the railing.

"Are we done?" They jumped and faced me. "You heard baby boy my boyfriend made the shot you lost your money get over it." Aaron just smirked at me.

"You man cheated hot stuff." I shook my head.

"He did, he didn't who cares, if you're a man like you claim you are walk away." Aaron just continued to smirk at me.

"Hey! You heard the lady. Leave!" Nicky ordered Aaron and his posse.

"Sure Nicky, sweet heart." Reid growled but was held back by Caleb. As Aaron got next to me he picked up one of my curls and sniffed it then left. Nicky gave us a glare and left too. I moved next to Reid and Caleb glared at him.

"You should've never came out here, and what the hell did we talk about?"

"We were just playing them." Tyler back him up. Reid grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Quit being such a pussy." I squeezed his hand shaking my head. He sighed and we went to move but Caleb grabbed his shoulder. Reid was already close to using. So I did instead moving us over where Aaron us to be and raised a shield.

"Knock it off!" I told them. "We were visit by darklings and the end of my day was better then my beginning and I want it to stay that way." I glanced at my boyfriend then Caleb.

"She's right, were having a semi normal day guys lets keep it that way." Pouge said.

"Now the girls are waiting for me at the car." I kissed Reid. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and I left.

* * *

><p>I was dreaming but it was weird I was looking at my sister sleeping on her bed and her roommate in the other bed. When I felt this cold air on the side of me and I jumped and moved away when I saw this black figure. But instead of it looking like some scary ghost shit it looked like a human being. I can make out the shoes and a long ass coat. It's a man? Women? I couldn't tell.<p>

"Hello?" I called out. But the thing just turned to me and lift a finger and said.

"Shhh." As it walked closer to Kate bed I tried to move but it growled and waved it's hand and I looked down and screamed. There was my mother holding my legs to the floor. It was terrifying because he body was all twisted so it was wrapped around me. The man/ women continued his way towards Kate bed and I watched as he moved a piece of hair from her face. "You know the funny thing is I was suppose to fall for you, but then when I met this women I couldn't take my eyes off her." I froze.

"I thought it was me you were after?" I gasped as his hand moved slowly from her face to her foot.

"Oh I am." He wiggled his fingers and a spider formed and crawled up her leg and was moving towards her upper body. "But I'm going to take everyone you care about first." His/ Her head turned towards me and smirked. "Like I did your mother." I gasped and was thrown across the room with the ass hole over me. "Remember!" He yelled and I was getting flashes of a men in a trench coat and my mom screaming then her body just laying there dead twisted and her face frozen in fear. I screamed.

**Bang, Bang, Bang **

"Vi!" I jumped and screamed when my door was thrown opened. When I seen Reid standing there I was started crying and he held me asking what was wrong.

"Violet! Sis!" Sarah burst through the door. I looked at the clock it was five in the morning. Reid cup my face.

"What happened?" I sobbed.

"He killed my mother!" I heard five gasp. "The one that sent the darkling killed my mother!" I continued to sob into Reid till Sarah pulled me into her arms.

"Hey Vi was he here?" I saw the sons tense and look around. I shook my head.

"A dream…he…I was in your and Kate dorm and he was just standing there." I felt her pull away. "He summoned a spider…" She gasped.

"I had a dream about spiders." I stop sobbing and my eyes popped. "They were crawling on Kate and I felt something…"

"I was there!" She looked at me. "He told me he was going to take everyone that I cared about before killing me!" Reid gave me a look.

"I won't let that happen!" He got up and paced. "We won't let that happen!"

"Calm down Reid!" Caleb told him.

"Calm down! Calm down!" He continued his pacing. "This fuck head is attacking my girl friend and for what!?" He sat down next to me. "Because John Puntam said so.!?" He pulled me back into his arms.

"We don't even know who this is and why he wants Vi." Tyler told us. "Hell he sent a darkling after Caleb too."

"Yea but me I can understand." I pointed to Caleb. "But why the golden boy?" They all shrugged which caused me to scoff.

"Well from what I seem in movies the bad guy always shows himself and goes on and on why he's a dick." Reid said. I laughed while everyone else nodded. I gasped.

"Wait, he said he was suppose to fall for me but when he seen Kate he decided I'm better off dead." Pouge stiffen and everyone else was just standing around thinking. "And how did you guys know I was distress?"

"Well I felt it." Reid said.

"And I'm rooming with Reid." I nodded and looked at Caleb and Pouge.

"You were screaming in my head." They said. I gave them a weird look but nodded.

"Sis?" She smiled.

"I heard you down the hall." I sighed and plopped down on my queen size bed.

"We need to get ready for class." The all groaned but shuffled out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

I was annoyed and pissed some bastard was bothering my girl and for some reason took an interest in golden boy. Tyler and I made our way back to our room.

"How're we going to keep an eye on baby girl?" Tyler asked. I sighed and went to take a shower leaving the door opened. I ignored his question while thinking while I was in the shower how do I protect my women. And I smirked.

"Tyler!" I heard a thump and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea!?" I heard him outside of the door.

"Pack a bag and tell the boys and Wenhams to do the same." I turned off the shower and got out.

"Dude come on!" He said. "And for what?"

"Were staying at my place till this whole bs blows over." His eyes widen.

"But your.." I held up my hand.

"My parents are never home anyway and if they show up they can fuck off." Tyler rose a brow. "I'm not letting Vi get hurt, besides it's better to protect and watch golden boy, my girl there anyway." I told him. He sighed but sent off a text anyway. Five minutes later us sons and the girls were at the car dropping of their bags.

"You sure about this babe?" Violet asked. I pulled her into me and nodded.

"It's the only way all of us can protect you." I kissed her and grabbed her hand and the five of us walked into the man building. As soon as we walked into the building we were cut off by Brittney and her skank army. But this time she didn't start with me she turned her gaze to my girl who looked at them with boredom.

"We want you to stay away from Reid." I raise a brow and I looked towards the guys and they had an amuse look on their face. Vi just smiled.

"And us women in this school are living in fear of catching STDs when were in your vicinity." I chocked on my spit I was happening to swallow and I heard Tyler trying to hold his laughter.

"Excuse me!" Us guys winced at her voice.

"Don't you understand English?" Vi spat back. Brittney flipped her hair her.

"Of course I do." Violet sighed.

"Then do you need a dictionary?" I was laughing.

"What!?" Brittney asked.

"I'm confused did you not understand me or the word STD?" From the corner of my eye I watch Sarah move away so no one can see her laugh.

"I know what a STD is!" Brittney wailed.

"Then are we done?" Violet looked really bored.

"Stay away from Reid!" She wailed again.

"Uh no." She shrugged and walked around the group of girls. "The health room gives out free condoms." She said over her shoulder. The rest of the group watch as Brittney stomp her foot and marched away, her pose following. I quickly caught up to Vi.

"Yo your such a smart ass, but I love it." She smirked.

"I don't roll over for anyone." She told me.

"I can't believe you said that to her." Tyler said.

"I did." Pouge countered him Caleb shook his head.

"You may be innocent but was made for Reid." Sarah giggled.

"You should see the girls back at home she made cry." I raised a brow but she just shrugged her shoulder.

"They act like they rule everyone and their shit don't stink." She gathered her books she needed. "I had to knock them down a peg or two." I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"And I love every second of watching Brittney Matthews get as you say knocked down." We walked into history class.

"How ironic." And I looked at the teacher and he was writing ' Salem witch trials' on the board.

"Ass hole." She gave me a kiss and introduced herself to the teacher I watched as she quickly made her way to sit next to me before Brittney did. She smirked at Brittney.

"Don't fall making your way up the steps sweetie, I know that nose cost a fortune." She sassed at Brittney. I laughed and waved bye to Brittney. But Brittney leaned over the table and said.

"You do know your boyfriend was with me last night right?" I scoffed and Vi just tilted her head and landed forward.

"Mmm that's impossible when he was making me scream his name with his hands and tongue." I heard Tyler cough.

"So that's where you were last night." He asked me. Brittney face dropped and her eyed turned cold. Not saying anything she walked up the stairs and sat next to Chase who winked at me and Vi." I raised my brow but smirked at her and kissed her.

"You enjoyed it." She giggled.

"I remembering you moaning my name also." Tyler groaned.

"Please stop you two." I laughed at Tyler and the class shut up when the teacher started talking. I rest my head on Vi shoulder and listened as the teacher droned on. Vi answered a couple of questions and I was happy when the class was over.

"We heard you gave a verbal beating to Brittney again." Caleb said. Vi nodded.

"She had it coming." He just chuckled and the next two classes went by quickly and we were sitting at our table. Vi and I were deciding what to get.

"I want pasta." She said. "If you want I can pay for extra and we can share." I nodded she gave me a kiss on my check.

"Balls?" I whipped my head to look at her. I see the smirk plastered on her face.

"Wh-what?" She giggled.

"Balls, or no balls." They guys were shaking their heads.

"Yes I want meat ball." I raised a brow and she just shook her head and her and Sarah walked in line.

"She was meant for you bro." Pouge said.

"Pouges right, she's basically another you just a with longer hair that's darker and boobs." I smirked and wiggled my eye brows at my brothers.

"Did you guy?" Caleb asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, but we did other things." He just smirked back.

"How about you and Sarah?" Tyler asked.

"No she wants to take things slow." I scoffed. "She's been hurt too much Reid I respect it." I nod my head.

"Is she?" I asked,

"No! That's the first thing she told me wanted to make things clear." I nodded.

"Vi?"

"Yea she is." I smiled and shook my head. "I'm her first boyfriend." They nodded we stopped talking when the girls return. We ate our lunch and had minimal conversation then return to class to finish the school day. When it was over. We all return our stuff to our locker.

"Sar, don't forget to grab the cliff notes we have a test tomorrow." Sarah groaned but nodded anyway. We walked out the building and I rode with my girl so I can give her directions to my home.

"Type in **1624** when you get to the gate." She nodded.

"Is there a specific reason to the number?" She asked. I nodded.

"That's when the home was built and the very first Garwins lived here." She smiled and said neat. After the final turn I heard her gasp.

"It's beautiful baby." I smiled and said thanks. We got out of the car and I got our bags and the five of us walked to the front door. I placed the bag down and opened the front door. We all waked in. "The inside is even better looking." I smiled and nod my head towards the stairs so she'll follow me. I can see her counting the doors. "Mmm I like it the door all the way down the hall." I smirked and opened the door.

The room had a king sized bed. Blood red comforter and pillow case, sheets. And the curtains were black. I watched as she opened them. She said that's better and walked down the room exploring. I set the bags on the bed and just watched her.

"This room is so you." I sat on the bed and watched as she picked up my basketball trophy.

"Each son has one." I told her. She smiled and came to sit next to me. "I won it my last year in middle school." I pulled her to lay next to me. "God I was fourteen." She was making patterns on my chest.

"So your sixteen?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Yea, I'll be ascending before baby boy though." She sighed and snuggled closer then quickly sat up.

"I want to try something." I raised a brow when she tried to pull me to sit up. "Come on babe sit up!" I laughed but did as she asked. "Ok take my hands and close your eyes." I did as she said. "Now I want you to use and picture a bubble over the home." I gasped as I seen a red bubble mixing with her blue that made purple. "Good baby, now say I banish those evil spirits and those who cause us harms." We both repeated and I can now see a purple bubble surrounding the home stopping a few feet from the gate. We opened our eyes and she giggled.

"Wow." She continued to giggle and pull me so I was hovering over her.

"Being life forces is fucking awesome." I laughed and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5 How About A Date?

**Violet**

I survived the first night at Reid house. What's been weird and what I haven't told anybody was I feel safer here. Maybe it's because were life forces or maybe because we put a protective bubble around the home. Reid and I shared his room not that it's that much of a surprise but I haven't had any dream with John Putnam line. Right now we all were at Reid table eating breakfast before we get to class.

"Hey Vi I was thinking." Reid said. "How about we go on a date?" Everyone was either chocking or spitting out their drink. Reid looked around and smirked. "What?" I made sure I can breath before answering with a smile.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" I had to hold in my laugh as everyone in the room besides Reid and I jaw was dropped. Reid got up with that cocky smirk and swagger.

"That's me to know and you to find out baby." I glared at him.

"Who're you and what have you done to Reid!?" Tyler asked. Pouge and Caleb just smirked.

"I met my match and I'm just waiting to see if she's good in bed as she's good at giving…" I used to mute him.

"VI!" Sarah exclaimed. I just shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

"Behave." I pointed at Reid but giggled when he just wiggled his eye brows. I released him and got up putting the dishes in the dish washer. "Now we need to get to class." Everyone nodded and slowly made their way to their vehicles and off to school. As usual the first three classes were boring and we were finally moving on to the horror book and movies like the teacher said. And the class before lunch I again had to put Brittney in her place. I'm waiting until she tries something with Reid and she'll be needing another nose job when I find out. As I was walking to lunch I felt a arm that wasn't my boyfriend wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry are you blind I'm not your red headed slut." Aaron just laughed. And we continued walking but I made sure we were inches apart.

"I know that baby, but my red headed slut doesn't need to know that I'm here asking you out on a date." I stopped eyes wide and laughed in his face causing his eyes to turn cold.

"Listen I don't know how many times I have to tell you and every bed hopper in this school that I'm Reid's girlfriend." I turned to open my locker and switch my books for the last two before looking at Aaron. "When I'm with someone that's it for me I don't look anywhere for anything else, so my answer for you is no." And I went to walk away when he grabbed me arm. I grunt at the force he pulled me.

"No one says no to me!" He yelled.

"You not that cute, and some women love the way you man handle them but I'm not one of them." I scanned his form. "And who knows what disease you carry Aaron." I tried to pull my arm away. "People are looking and if you don't let me go this is going to get back to Reid and he has a bit of temper." I winced as his grip got tighter. "OK that hurts let go Aaron."

"I'm not going to give up on you sweet heart." And he brought his face closer and kissed my neck. "The sons get everything they want." He pulled back smirking. "I'm going to make sure Garwin doesn't get you." He look down the hall and I saw Reid angry form ad the sons walking over. "Why don't we give lover boy a show huh." I gave him a look and tried to push him away but he grabbed my chin and kissed me.

"Hey!" I heard Reid. But Aaron just turned away laughing. I was wiping my lips. "Touch her again asshole and I'll break your jaw!" I touched Reid arm and he moved away from my touch.

"Are you mad?" He started pacing and turned to the people that were watching.

"There's nothing to see here scram!" And the few people that were in the hall ran to the caf. He continued pacing. "Go to lunch boys." They hesitated.

"Go guys." I told them. "Tell Sarah I'll see her soon." I moved my gaze back towards my man.

"What did that dick want?" He took his beanie off and ran his hand over his head making a few pieces out of place. I sighed.

"He's jealous of the Sons of Ipswitch, and wanted a date." Reid growled.

"I'm not use to this." I was confused. "This jealousy, anger, when I seen his hands on you I wanted to rip them off, when he had his lips on you." He grabbed my chin but he wasn't as rough as Aaron had been. "I wanted to burn him." I smiled. "I'm not use to having a girlfriend, your my first." I smirked.

"Your my first too, well…" He smirked.

"Come on." He took my hand and we made our way to lunch. After lunch and school was over we made our way back to his house. We were in his room, I was doing homework and Reid was laying down throwing a ball in the air catching it.

"What's your favorite dish." I paused but finished the answer so I won't forget it. I smiled but answered.

"Babe if your trying to find answers so you can plan this date." I got up and crawled up his body straddling him. "You suppose to go to the siblings." He sat up.

"Siblings?" I nodded. I yelped as he got up quickly and left the room. I sighed and continued doing my homework.

* * *

><p>Reid and I were sleeping when I felt someone try to enter to the bubble. I looked at Reid and slowly got out of bed making sure to not wake him. As I closed the door and tip toed to the stairs my body collided with something and that something grabbed me.<p>

"Vi it's me." I looked up and Caleb was standing their without a shirt on. I tilt my head and smirked,

"Impressive." He just shook his head and we both flashed our eyes when we heard something creak to our left. We both sighed when it was just Pouge.

"I just seen the darkling you two had." He scrubbed his face with his hand. "The dead kid from the party." We nodded. He glanced at us. "What're you two doing up?" I placed my index finger against my lips.

"I felt someone trying to get on Reid's land." They both raised a brow. "Reid and I but this bubble around it making sure no evil spirits or those who mean us harm cross." They nodded and the three as us walked down eyes glowing blue and black ready to whoop ass if needed.

"Where did you feel it coming from?" Pouge asked.

"This way." They followed me and as we made our way to the back of the house near the forest. And I gasped as Brody one of Aaron butt buddies was what it looked like sleep walking. "What's wrong with him?" They shrugged and walked closer. Brody stopped swaying and glanced first at Caleb then me. He cackled and when he talked he vice was different.

"God job Miss Moore." He placed his hand and winced. "A protection spell? Can it keep out my darklings?" We watched as the grass turned black and my mother groaned and moved towards the purple glow and screeched. We watched as Brody eyes widen and he glared at me. "How? No one is this strong, stronger than me!" I smirked

"Oh yes there is, the magic of the life forces." Who ever was controlling Brody hissed. I held up my hand and Brody started coughing. "Be gone!" And We watched as black smoke flew out of Brody mouth then hit the purple bubble twice before leaving. Brody shook his head and looked around confused.

"Yo! That stash was wicked." I shook my head as Caleb step forward.

"I'll call you a cab Brody." Brody laughed but stayed near Caleb. I turn to Pouge,

"We need to tell the guys and Sarah." I nodded agreeing.


	6. Chapter 6 The Date

**Reid**

Today is the mine and my girl date. Me Reid Garwin taking a girl out on a date, I once told the guys I'm not going to date until I'm out of college. Why? Because I think every women should have a piece of Garwin. But now I'm falling for Violet Wenham who's my life force. She's someone which this is going to sound cheesy I can't live without. Crazy right, I'm only a sophomore and sixteen. But it's true when were in bed trying to sleep, I sleep listening to her breathing. When were away from each other I'm counting down to when I'll see her again. And when I see the dick heads looking at her I want to rip their eye balls out. So I can say that I Reid Garwin is whipped.

_**"Yo assholes wake up!" I call to them in their heads. I smirk at their curses they send back. "Get your asses in my room." **_I can hear them coming down the hall. And I laugh as Caleb drag his feet into the room.

"Why are you waking us up at." I saw him squint at my clock. "Damn it Reid six am!" I smirk. Tyler came in the same way and plops himself on my bed. While Pouge is leaning in the doorway trying to stay awake.

"I need your guys help, I'm taking Vi out on a date." That woken them up. "And also I want you guys to pack a bag." Pouge looked confused.

"Why the hell?" I cut him off.

"Because if I'm going to get laid, it's my girl first time and I don't think she'll want people around when we do it." Their eye brow rose.

"Again who are you and what have you done with Reid?" I chuckled ignoring him.

"Now where do I take her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Violet<strong>

I was down stairs with Sarah watching her cook for all of us. It was our second weekend in the school year. Well for the two of us we sort of missed three weeks but oh well.

"Reid is acting weird." I told my sister. I watch as her body tensed, then a couple of seconds relaxed.

"Oh?" She said. I narrowed my eyes and rest my chin on my fist.

"Do you know something big sister?" She was quiet as she placed the last pancake on a plate then started on scrambling eggs.

"No, I'm sure he's trying to let what happened last night settle." I watch as she crack the eggs then whisk them. "I mean who you're his girl friend who has a target on his back." I sighed. "Maybe he's just worried." My sister lowered the stove and came over to give me a kiss on my forehead then walked back over.

"Ok it can be that or…." She gave me a go on motion with her hand. "What if the stuff." I blushed. "Were doing isn't enough for him, and he looked somewhere else and is regretting it." I heard Sarah sigh.

"Vi you know that can never happen." She took the eggs off the stove and put them in a bowl. She walked over and took my hands. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Caleb keeps saying how he's surprised Reid doesn't look at any women whether your around or not." I looked down at the table. "Caleb also told me he hasn't been with anyone since he found out about you." I nodded.

"But what if waiting is…" Sarah held up her hand.

"What're you scared of?" My sister asked.

"I've seen what having sex with someone does to a women/teenager." I nod at her. "What it did to you when you gave it to Thomas Greever." Sarah nodded. "My dad cheated on my mom, which lead her to suicide." Sarah stared at me.

"There's more to that isn't it?" I nodded.

"According to my grandpa Calvin, mom and dad were life forces." I sighed and Sarah gasped. The two of us never heard the creaking of the stairs that the four sons were on listening. "And that's why when Reid assure me that he can never cheat because of it.." Sarah finished.

"You don't believe him." I nodded.

"I only told Mrs. Danvers about my fear, and she told me her and Caleb dad was life force and he never cheated." I scoff. "And she told me maybe my dad cheated because their life force wasn't as strong."

What do you mean?" She asked. I sighed and Sarah went to the stove to make the sausage and bacon.

"Evelyn and David met in highschool they had seventeen years to strengthen the bond that grows when the two life forces meet." I started tracing patterns on the table. "And mom and dad only had four." Sarah looked at me and smiled.

"There you go." I was confused and she rolled her eyes. "Reid and you just met and know the bond will strengthen and you have nothing to worry about." I smiled.

"Yea." The two girl didn't hear the four sighs. I laughed when Sarah wiggled her eye brow.

"So when are you and Reid going to do it, do it?" I laughed and the man they were talking about raised his eye brow.

"I don't know." I laughed. "We only know each other for a week, I mean it's hard to not rip his clothes off but isn't it to early to give myself to him?" Sarah raised her eye brow.

"No, sis if your ready go for it." I raised my eye brow. "Do you trust him?"

"Yea." She nodded.

"Would you feel guilty if you gave yourself to him, would you regret it?" I sat and thought about it and smiled finding Sarah smiling back.

"No." I said softly. Sarah giggled.

"Good." She hugged me and went back to the stove. We both looked to the door way when we heard footsteps and I smiled when I saw Reid. He walked over with a smirk and kissed me.

"Hey." He rest his forehead against mine.

"Hi." He sat next to me while the boys were helping Sarah. I felt him take my hand. "I want you to go shopping with Sarah and make yourself look pretty." I gave him a weird look.

"That date I promised you?" I nodded. "Well I'm cashing it in, look sexy for me ok." He kissed my nose and went to make us a plate. Sarah sat on my right side.

"See nothing for you to worry about." I bump my shoulder with hers and smiled.

* * *

><p>As soon we got done with breakfast Reid and the sons rushed us out the door. I looked at Sarah and she chuckled. Arm and arm we walked to the car and went to one of the little shops in town. We were in Rosie Rose looking through the short dresses.<p>

"I don't think I should get something to fancy." Sar raised her brow and I picked a dress up to show her what I meant.

"Ok." And she took off a white spaghetti strap dress. I gasped.

"Yes, I love it." And we jumped at the voice.

"Hello ladies." We both turned and there was Chase who was looking at my dress with distaste. I gave him a weird look.

"Hi." We both said. He nod towards the dress.

"Who the lucky guy?" He asked and I smiled.

"Reid is taking me out on a date." His eyes widen.

"Oh, I didn't know Reid was the dating type." Sarah glared at him.

"Well I guess I changed him." Chase chuckled and hmm.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Sarah asked him. He smiled at her.

"I was walking around still trying to get use to this town so I was out strolling." We nodded. "I saw you two and decided to stop in and say hi."

"Well were going to pay for the dress and I'll see you at school on Monday." He smiled and kissed my cheek and I jumped feeling this coldness going down my spine. And as I look at his face he smirked and winked at me. Sarah touched my shoulder.

"You ok?" I sighed.

"Yea, lets get his dress and a nice pair of wedges to go with them ok." She nodded and made our way over to the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid<strong>

I was going to go for the original movie and a fancy dinner. But after I heard her talk with Sarah I was told the boys to just pack their shit and leave I have it handled. Before they left I told Caleb to call his girl to ask Vi to get ready at the dorms instead. After getting the ok I was getting the dough out so it can thaw. I was going to have the both of us making pizza. I got out the aprons and I made sure hers were a little longer but fit. I then started chopping the tomatoes to turn it into sauce and while that was heating I went into the fridge to take out the meat and right on time, I heard the front door close and her call my name. I sat the meat the kitchen island and went to meet her at the door and I gasped as I saw her hair in a low bun with little pieces in front of her face. She had on a white dress with a denim jacket over it. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hi." She giggled when I didn't say anything back. I cleared my throat and stuttered out a hi. I shook my head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed her hand and when we stepped into the kitchen I heard her gasp. "Reid." She turned to me and smirked. "Who knew you can be romantic." I smirked and moved us over to the stuff that was lined up and gave her an apron.

"I had something else planned but." She raised a brow and I sighed. "We kind of overheard you and your sister talking this morning." I watched as she blushed and took a piece of pepperoni and ate it.

"Oh." I took her hand. "Now you know why I'm so scared." I smiled.

"I do, but like I told you I'm not going anywhere." And I raised a brow so she can get what I meant. She blushed again. "That's why I decided to do this than my original plan." She smirked.

"What was your original plan?" I chuckled.

"A movie and dinner." I laughed. "Yea." She squeezed my hand.

"I've would've been fine with that." I shook my head.

"No, I wanted to do something different." And a threw out my arms. "Does this look like something Reid Garwin would do for anybody?" She smiled and shook her head no. "I meant what I said when we were in your dorm room, we might be young to start talking like this but this/you are it for me." I smirked. "You tamed the playboy." She giggled. And I walked towards a cabinet by the fridge and took out a bottle of wine. "I know were only teenager but psh parents aren't here." I took out some glasses. "I looked this wine up and made sure it went with out food." She took the bottle and read it.

"Zinfandel." I nodded. "I would love some." I only poured us half a glass. And as we sip it we got to work on making the pizza. Sauce done and the dough set we sprinkled the cheese.

"Your not allergic to any of this are you?" I asked her.

"Nope." She looked cute with dough on her nose and cheeks. I smiled. "What?" I wet a napkin and cleaned her face off. "Thank you." She smirked and kissed me. "Mmm the sauce taste delicious." I had to hold back a groan. While the pizza was cooking we packed up the left over meat and cheese away. We took our cups and sat at the table. "Peach flowers. How?"

"Sarah." She nodded and smell them. "Smell the candles." She did and smiled.

"Matching the smell of the flowers." I nodded. She sat back. "Thank you, not to sound rude but I never thought…"

"I can come up with this?" She nodded. "I didn't either, but I wanted to show you my attention is not going to stray from you or leaving." She nodded and sniffed.

"The pizza smells good." She was quiet then asked. "What's you favorite color?" My eyes widen then softened and we asked questions back and forth getting to know each other. She laughed. "You really walked around naked around the school hall to prove a point to Aaron?" I nodded a yes. "Why?" I shrugged.

"Dick didn't think I would do it." I smirked. "I got a great body not scared to show it." She giggled,

"Did you get suspended?" He nod his head.

"And grounded too, but was worth to see Aaron chicken out." She nodded. It was time to check the pizza and seeing as it was done I placed the tray on the table and we ate as much as we can. Her eyes widen. "It sucks?" She quickly shook her head.

"No it's taste great." She placed it down. "Where did you learn to cook?" I placed my pizza down and took a sip.

"My parents were never around so since I was eight at the time there was this cook name Richard Smith." I took another bite. "When I was thirteen I asked him to teach me everything he knows."

"And it came in handy." I nodded. "My dad after my mom died and before meeting Sarah mom weren't around either." She was swirling around her wine in her glass. "He tried to make up for it with cars and clothed, jewelry." she scoffed. "I told him I didn't want it if he cared about me at all to pay for my cooking classes that I can provide and take care of myself." I took her hand and squeezed it. After we got done eating and putting the left over pizza away I asked her.

"Can you get the chocolates, marshmallow and graham crackers and meet me in the living foyer?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded. I made my way into the foyer and lit a fire. The blankets and pillows were already on the floor and I took her hand when she made her way over and we sat down. Since we were full from dinner we only made ate two each and I watched as she was sucking the marshmallow off her fingers. I grasped her wrist and took the finger into my mouth making her gasp. Releasing it she grabbed my face and we were making out as it got heated she started unbuttoning my dress shirt. I grabbed her hands. "Are you sure?" Her eye brow furrowed. "I heard you and Sarah talking…" She kissed me and pulled us so her back was against the blankets and I was hovering over her.

"I want you, I'm ready." I kissed her nose and we made love both of us completing the bond.


End file.
